The invention is based on a method of frequency correction in multicarrier transmission processes and, more particularly, to a method of frequency correction in multicarrier transmission processes, in which a multicarrier signal is subjected to bandpass filtering and then, via a frequency mixture with a predetermined frequency, shifted into a bandpass range, whereupon a discrete Fourier transform is carried out, and the Fourier-transformed signal is then subjected to a channel decoding, wherein from the Fourier transformed signal a frequency deviation is determined between a carrier signal and the frequency that is used for the frequency mixture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,025 has already disclosed a method for frequency correction in multicarrier transmission processes in which the received signal is bandpass-filtered and then, via a mixture having a predetermined oscillator frequency, frequency-shifted into the base band, then filtered and digitally converted. The digital signal is then subjected to a digital Fourier transformation and is output for further decoding. An accurate Fourier transform requires accurate knowledge of the transmission frequency with which the carrier signal is sent, so that the oscillator frequency can be tuned to it. The signal output by the digital Fourier transform is investigated for deviation of the carrier frequency of the carrier signal relative to the predetermined oscillator frequency, and control values are ascertained with the aid of which an automatic frequency correction of the oscillator is performed. In this way, a detectable frequency deviation in the evaluated signal between the frequency of the carrier signal and the frequency of the oscillator is corrected by the readjustment of the oscillator.